Timeline (Scotland says "Yes")
Brief Summary at Main Page 2014 ♦ 2015 ♦ 2016 Locations of events are indicated by the following flags: 2014 '19th September' Scotland '- 'Votes Announced: Overwhelming Majority vote "yes" - Alex Salmond makes a press statement, saying he is delighted with the result, but warns that the road to independence is not yet over. He also states that he intends for the new country to work closely with the UK and other countries on the international stage. - Mass celebrations begin in many Scottish cities, though there are some scuffles as pro-Union supporters wave Union Flags. Some cases of xenophobia against Scottish (and by extension, Celtic-looking) people in British cities are reported. London - David Cameron makes a press speech in which he states that he is "disappointed" with the result, but respects the Scottish people's choice, and that the British and Scottish people should continue to work together and remember what they have in common. There are many calls for Cameron to resign after failing to preserve the union. - Share prices in the London Stock Exchange fall by up to 10% and the Pound starts to fall against most major currencies. Beginnings of Financial Crisis. Catalonia - Catalan parliament approves call for referendum on independence. 20th September rUK - There are calls for the UK General Election to be postponed until 2016, as Scottish MPs will affect the vote, especially with the idea that "Scottish Labour MP's could deliver a Labour government that would have no mandate in the rest of the UK." - Many international leaders release statements congratulating the Scottish people and the democracy used, and their aim to continue to work with both the UK and Scotland. - Many multinational corporations announce plans to relocate their main offices to London, Many hotels in Scotland notice many cancellations from English tourists. The Royal Bank of Scotland announces that while it will keep offices in Scotland, it will locate its headquarters in London. - Tory Backbenchers start to call for Cameron's resignation. ' The Northern Islands' - The Shetland and Orkney islands call for a second referendum on whether they should join Scotland, or become independent/have affiliation with the UK. Spain - Spanish leaders voice their concern and disappointment with the result and their intention to block Scotland from joining the EU, as Basque and Catalonian politicians and nationalists hail the result and call for similar referenda for them. 22nd September London - Representatives of Scotland and the rUK (rest of United Kingdom) arrive in London to start discussing and negotiating the plan for Scottish Independence, specifically borders, debt and government resources. By the end of the day they announce that they hope for the mechanisms for independence to be fulfilled by 2015. - David Cameron announces his resignation as Conservative Leader, but states that he will stay as Prime Minister until the new leader is chosen. 23rd September London '- 'George Osbourne, Boris Johnson and Theresa May all announce that they will run for Tory Leader, amongst other Tory members. 25th September London - Movements are started calling for an English Parliament, and possibly Federalized system 26th September Catalonia - Mass protests in Barcelona over refusal of Spanish Government to take their referenda on independence seriously. 27th September Spain - Spanish government announces it will block the efforts of Catalonia. The Spanish Constitutional Court decides to hear the case on 29th September. Catalonia - Demonstrators start to march towards Madrid with the intention of occupying it. 29th September London '- '''A vote of no confidence is held by the Labor party but fended off by the coalition government. '''30th September' Madrid - Catalan demonstrators move into outer parts of Madrid and are confronted by a Police Barricade. Violence breaks out with some injuries. 30th September Madrid '- '''After a 24 hour stand-off, police attack Protester's Camp. Along with hundreds of others, Artur Mas is arrested and jailed. '''1st October' Catalonia - News starts to break that the protests have failed. Catalan Nationalists occupy government buildings . After an order comes through to deal with the uprising, most of the Catalan Police Forces defect to the rioters Spain '- '''Spanish Army is mobilized and sent to Catalonia. '''12th October' Catalonia - Spanish Army encounters military barricade at Segre River, with fighting ensuing. Two Soldiers are killed, four Civilians are also killed with a further 16 injured. 15th October Catalonia - As the Spanish Army moves through Catalonia, attempting to put down any resistance, rebels hide before reappearing, managing to avoid fighting. 17th October London - Parliament votes to use a new design of the Union Flag incorporating the Welsh flag, but also to allow the continued usage of the old Union Flag (up to the discretion of the building where it is being flown). While there are praises for the flag, especially from Plaid Cymru for the inclusion of the Welsh Colours, many people still support the old Union Flag, which "generations of servicemen died under". As such, it is uncertain whether the military will use the new flag. 2nd November Catalonia - Spanish forces reach Barcelona, encountering hard resistance, supplied with old Moroccan arms brought in the previous night. Catalan rebels capture a Spanish APC and use it to destroy another. '7th November' Catalonia - Battle for Barcelona finishes as government forces retreat or are captured. '19th November' United Nations - As Spanish Forces lock down Catalonia, Morocco calls for economic sanctions against Spain . '20th November' United Nations - Moroccan proposal rejected in favour of less harsh resolution until a solution can be found. Canaries and Baque - Canary Islands and Basque Country, at this news, declare independence. While the Basque rebellion is quickly put down, the Canary Government puts up minimal resistance, and a Spanish Naval Task force retreats after a stand-off with Moroccan Naval Ships. '2nd December' London - Electoral Commission advises the general election be postponed until May 2016, and legislation is rushed through Parliament extending its life the vote goes through by one vote as many Liberal Democrats rebel against the decision. 17th December Washington DC, United States/ ''' '''Havana, Cuba U.S. President Barack Obama and Cuban President announced the beginning of a process of between Cuba and the United States. The normalization agreement was secretly negotiated in preceding months, facilitated by and largely hosted by the Government of Canada. Cuba returns American aid worker to the United States while the United States returns three members of the back to Cuba in prisoner exchange meant to normalize relations with the two. '2015' 7th January Paris, France Saïd and Chérif Kouachi, forced their way into the offices of the French satirical weekly newspaper Charlie Hebdo in Paris. They were armed with assault rifles, 11 people and injured 11 others in the building. A French National Police officer was killed when they exited the building. 8th-9th January France In connection to the Charlie Hebdo shooting, French police tracked the assailants to an industrial estate in Dammartin-en-Goële, where they took a hostage. Another gunman also shot a police officer on 8 January and took hostages the next day, at a kosher supermarket near the Porte de Vincennes. Three attackers were killed, along with four hostages who died in the Vincennes supermarket before the intervention. 25th January Maguindanao, Philippines 44 members of the Philippine National Police-Special Action Force(PNP-SAF), an elite fighting force, were killed against armed insurgents of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF) and the Bangsamoro Islamic Freedom Fighters (BIFF). PNP-SAF's objective is to pursue also known as Marwan and Basit Usman as part of Oplan Exodus and killed the former. 2nd February London - Economic talks between the UK and Scotland are deteriorating as Scotland is determined to keep the pound. Osbourne states that Scotland is “free to use sterling in the same way they use the US dollar in Zimbabwe but there will be no influence on UK or Bank of England policy, and no banking or fiscal or true currency union.” 5th February UK - Plaid Cymru announces plans to hold an informal referendum on more devolved powers in Wales . - Buckingham Palace announces that Her Majesty is planning on appointing Lord Steel of Aikwood as first Governor-General of Scotland . - George Osborne is chosen as party leader though many believe Boris Johnson could have won. 13th February London - Negotiations between UK and Scotland come to common ground and government agencies start to divide although neither side is happy with the deal presented. European Union - Negotiations now begin with EU and Scotland over Scotland joining and using the Euro. Spain still staunchly opposes Scottish entry. 17th February Antwerp, Belgium - Pro-Flemish independence rally occurs. 14th March Edinburgh, Scotland - The Prince of Wales and representatives of various nations arrive in Edinburgh for the ceremony the next day. 15th March Edinburgh, Scotland - Union Flags are raised on all Scottish Public Buildings so they can be ceremoniously lowered at midnight. - Ceremony at midnight sees an independent Scotland reborn. Much celebration, though some small isolated instances of violence are experienced. 16th - 17th March Edinburgh, Scotland - Two day Bank Holiday in Scotland to deal with financial and official transovers, as well as, presumably, hangovers. 18th March Scotland - Governor-General and British Ambassador and Consul arrive in Edinburgh. London, UK - Scottish Ambassador and Consul arrive - Prime Minister George Osborne officially congratulates Scotland in a press conference, and states his hopes for close relations between Scotland and the United Kingdom. - Press start circulating stories of the possibility of an Intergovernmental Union between the UK, Scotland and Ireland to succeed the Common Travel Area, to coordinate Trade. United Nations and Others - Scotland is officially welcomed to the United Nations, with it's representative sitting between Saudi Arabia and Senegal. The rUK takes the UK's seat on the Security Council. - Scotland formally joins to Commonwealth, but NATO and EU memberships are still being negotiated. '10th April' Brussels - Belgian Prime Minister Charles Michel speaks, addressing the pleas of the Belgian government, and the Walloon people, to stay united. '16th April' Scotland - Elizabeth II is formally crowned in a small coronation ceremony in Edinburgh as Queen of Scots, though appears grumpy throughout. English road signs are replaced with bi-lingual ones. Edinburgh - Alex Salmond states that Scotland will recognize Kurdistan if he is elected, and will support them economically. '20th April' Turkish Cyprus - Mustafa Akıncı, a pro-unificationist, is elected President. '31st May' Italy - Regional elections in seven regions of Italy, five regions have now a president of Lega Nord, one of the PATT and one of the Forza Italia. '20th June' Ghent, Flanders - A Flemish independence proponent, Flemish Minister-President Geert Bourgeois announces that the Flemish parliament has adopted the Flemish Declaration of Independence. 26th June Washington DC, United States - The United States Supreme Court legalizes gay marriage in the country. 20th July ' ' Havana, Cuba - The United States officially reopens its embassy in Cuba with Secretary of State leading the opening ceremony. Washington DC, United States - Cuba officially upgrades its "interests section" in the Swiss embassy to "embassy" status in Washington DC. The Cuban flag is placed in the State Department for the first time. '19th September' Scotland - Scottish Nationals hold "One Year On" Celebrations, lead by Salmond, Swinney and Sturgeon. Canada - Government announces plans for referendum on Quebec independence, after much lobbying. '23rd September' EU - EU-Scottish talks finally break ground: Spain backs down, on the condition that Scotland does not "interfere with the internal affairs of Spain" - Spain does not want Scotland inspiring Catalonian (and possibly Basque) independence movements. Scotland adopts the Euro. 30th September Syria - The Russian Armed Forces begin their intervention in the Syrian Civil War by attacking ISIS positions and the opposition forces against the Syrian government. Brussels - Talks in Brussels end; Charles Michel announces that the Belgian state will be dissolved. The final consensus is: Flanders remains independent, Brussels becomes a city-state, the province of Luxembourg joins Luxembourg, the German-speaking community is ceded to Germany, and the rest of Wallonia becomes an integral province of France. '10th November' Italy - Referendum in the northern Italy for the independence of the Padania, softened by the Lega Nord. '11th November' ' Padania' - Padanian Referendum results: Padania has voted to leave Italy. '13th November' Tibet, China - A large group of Tibetans gathering in front of Potala Palace in Lhasa, waving mainly Tibetan and other separatist flags, are attacked by State Police, leaving four dead. Paris, France - Da'esh on Paris leaves 137 dead and 368 injuries. Mass outcry from around the world. '18th November' Tibet, China - Tibetan Guerrilla fighters attack a Chinese Convoy, killing the driver and taking the passengers captive. '19th November' Tibet, China - Enraged, PLA units start to move into the area, where there have been reports of Guerrilla Movements. CIA and Indian operatives are blamed by China and Russia for stirring up locals. '24th November' Turkey - Turkey shoots down a Russian Jet, claiming it was violating Turkish Airspace. Russian-Turkey relations worsen. '27th November' Russia - Putin and his cabinet declares their backing of Kurdistan as an independent nation. Paris, France - COP21 Conference on Climate Change begins in Paris. First meeting for Scotland, who already pledge to be one of the most ecologically friendly nations. '12th December' Paris, France - COP21 Conference on Climate Change concludes, with Scotland pledging to be one of the most ecologically friendly nations by 2025. '17th December' ' Kurdistan' - Syrian, Iraqi, Iranian, Russian and Kurdish leaders meet in Erbil to discuss creating an independent Kurdish State. '21st December' Kurdistan - Syria, Iraq, Iran, Russia and Kurdistan reach an agreement and declare Kurdistan an independent state, seceding from several states. Several oil and mining companies make deals with Peshmerga, boasting their economy. Moscow - Putin declares his support and backing of Kurdistan, and trade details, including supplying arms. Quebec, Canada - Referendum on Quebec Independence held. '22nd December' ' Scotland' - Alex Salmond states that if he becomes Prime Minister he will work closely with Kurdistan, and possibly send humanitarian workers. Quebec, Canada - Referendum results: Vast Majority vote in favour. '31st December' Rome, Italy '- '''The President of the Republic Sergio Mattarella has made his first speech for the New Year, the President has talked about the terrible situation in Padania for the Italians, about the economy, about the future and a happy and a serene 2016 2016 '8th January' ' Italy''' - Regional elections in eight regions of Italy, four regions now have a president of Fratelli d'Italia - A.N., three of Forza Nuova and one of Movimento 5 Stelle '17th January' Germany - German Chancellor Angela Merkel, reflecting most of the EU's views, warns Spain that they risk being forcibly removed from the EU if they do not find a peaceful solution to Basque and Catalonian independence. '3rd February' Kurdish Provinces, Turkey - Protests break out in some Turkish cities in support of ceding to Kurdistan. Local authorities attempt to quell, though some support it and do little. '26th February' Ireland '-' Enda Kenny of Fine Gael is elected Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland '1st March' Spain - Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy is deposed by a vote of no confidence. Vice-President Soraya Sáenz de Santamaría Antón becomes acting-Prime Minister, and is assumed to be the next PM. '8th March' Kurdistan - Peshmerga forces armed with Russian equipment such as 100 T- 72 and 80 2A65- Msta- B launch a major assault, retaking Tal Afar from ISIS and begin to March towards Mosul. Spain - Spanish Parliament passes act formally recognizing Catalonia. '10th March' Kurdistan - Peshmerga forces march right into the outer defences of Mosul, encircling the city. The Second Siege for Mosul begins. '14th March' Kurdistan - Peshmerga forces make major gains in the city of Mosul, with ISIL just holding the City Centre. '16th March' United Kingdom - UK General Election: Labour wins a minority with 279 seats, forming a coalition with the Liberal Democrats who hold ten seats. The Tories win 274 seats, while UKIP wins a further ten seats. '20th March' Scotland - Scottish Assembly Election : SNP wins landslide victory with 123 seats, and the Scottish Socialists three. The Scottish Free Democrats fail to win any, though are predicted to win many council seats, particularly in the south. ' ' Havana, Cuba - Barrack Obama becomes the first U.S. President to visit Cuba in nearly 80 years. 22nd March Brussels - in the Brussels City-State, killing at least 32 and injuring at least 250. The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant claims responsibility for the attacks. '27th March' Palmyra, Syria - Government forces retake Palmyra from ISIL. '29th March' United Nations - While ISIL's power is waning, Scotland proposes peacekeeping operations in ISIL areas, as well as Turkish Kurdistan. Salmond also pledges large scale peacekeeping forces from Scotland United Nations - Talks begin to take place for the establishment of a peacekeeping force in Syria and Iraq. Kurdistan - After bitter fighting the Peshmerga make further gains. Only a few buildings are now held by ISIL. '1st April' Tibet, China - Reports of further protests in Tibetan cities as more civilians join the guerrillas. There are so unverified reports a very small number of PLA troops defected, though this remains uncertain. '3rd April' Kurdistan - Peshmerga forces finally defeat ISIL forces with Mosul, liberating it. Global '- '''Release of 'Panama Papers' showing the names and assets of thousands in overseas accounts, involving many government officials and their associates around the world. '3rd April' '''Iceland' - With the release of the Panama Papers, Icelandic PM Sigmundur Davíð Gunnlaugsson resigns. '9th April' United Nations - A UN resolution is drafted concerning a UN Peacekeeping Mission to Syria and Kurdistan, to be lead by Scotland. '10th April' United Nations - Both main organs of the UN vote in favour of a Scottish-lead Peacekeeping mission to Kurdistan. Preparations begin to be made. '12th April' China - China accuses the United States, India and Japan of supporting and supplying Tibetan rebels; nations all deny. UK TATA Steel - After the crisis left by TATA announcing the sale of its Steel Plants in Britain, the Labour Government agrees to buy a large share in them, essentially nationalising it with a small private investment. '15th April' ' UN Kurdish Peacekeeping Mission' '- '''Peacekeepers from around the world start to depart for Kurdistan. ' Kurdistan''' - Kurdistan agrees not to attack the Syrian Opposition Forces. The Assad Regime and Russia voice concern, but continue to supply Kurdistan. '26th April' ' UN Kurdish Peacekeeping Mission' '- '''First Peacekeeping Camps set up. '''6th May' Gibraltar - The Royal Navy patrol boat HMS Sabre fires flares on a Spanish Guardia Civil vessel after it harasses the American nuclear submarine USS Florida on a port call to the British submarine base in the territory. 9th May Philippines - The take place. At the end of the day, presidential candidate is presumed to be the winner of the elections. '15th May' ' Iraq' '- '''A suicide attack is carried out by Da'esh militants at the Taji Gas Plant in Iraq, near Baghdad. The situation, however, was quickly brought under control. '2nd June' '''Italy, Rome' - In Rome the 70th anniversary of the foundation of the Italian Republic was celebrated. The highest civil and military authorities assisted in the parade of the Republic. 12th June Orlando, FL, United States Omar Mateen, a 29-year-old security guard, 49 people and wounded 53 others in a terrorist attack — also considered a hate crime—inside Pulse, a gay nightclub. He was shot and killed by Orlando police after a three-hour standoff. 30th June Manila, Philippines - is inaugurated as the 16th . His Vice President, , is inaugurated in the Boracay Mansion in Quezon City. '12th July' Italy, Apulia - In southern Italy two trains had a frontal crush and at least 27 people died and 50 remain wounded, The line where the trains crushed was run by a private company, also some Padanian citizens died in this train disaster. 13th July United Nations Permanent Court of Arbitration, The Hague, Netherlands The UNPCA he PCA ruled in favor of the over territorial disputes in the South China Sea. The court unanimously ruled that China has "no historical rights" based on the so-called "nine-dash line" map. The PCA also ruled that Chinese reclamation activity in the south China sea has also caused an irreparable damage to the environment and asked the Chinese government to stop further activities in the South China Sea. China Beijing rejects the decisions of the Permanent Court of Arbitration, insisting that the area disputed has been under Chinese sovereignty "since ancient times." '14th July' Hong Kong, China The National People's Congress approves new Restriction Laws upon Hong Kong. Many believe this to be a step in further integrating Hong Kong to Beijing. Nice, France 84 people were killed and 303 injured when a 19-ton cargo truck was deliberately driven into crowds celebrating Bastille Day on the Promenade des Anglais. The driver, Mohamed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel, a Tunisian resident of France was killed when police surrounded the truck and shot the driver. '15th July' Hong Kong, China Protests break out in Hong Kong over the Restriction Laws. Turkey - Members of the Turkish Military, declaring a Peace at Home Council, begin a coup. Aircraft are reported over Ankara, and the bridges over the Bosphoros are blocked. 15th July Turkey - Erdogan flies to Istanbul, and leads anti-coup movement. Crowds force the end of the coup, and it crumbles. 16th July Turkey - A purge is declared by Erdogen, and thousands of opposition military leaders, judges and civil servants are arrested. More violence is reported in the Kurdish regions. '17th July' Hong Kong, China The protests take a violent turn, as the police attempt to move out the protestors. Hongkongers begin to storm the streets, and form a barricade out of burning tires in Tsim Sha Tsui. Various governments advise tourists not to visit. 18th July Tibet, China - A group of Tibet militias storm a Chinese Quarry in the north of Tibet, destroying the machinery and killing a man. Some reports state that they drove in a APC, believed to be the one earlier captured. 20th July Turkey - Turkey declares a two-month long State of Emergency 26th July The Pentagon, VA, United States The U.S. Department of Defense said in a press conference that B-52, B-1 and B-2 bombers would be based on joint-U.S/U.K. base of Diego Garcia in the British Indian Ocean Territory for the campaign against ISIS in Iraq and Syria. This is the first time since the Gulf War that the USAF will station B-52s in the B.I.O.T. '28th July' Hong Kong, China Protestors storm a police Arsenal and seize firearms and riot equipment, such as shields. 30th July East Turkestan, China Uyghurs in East Turkestan inspired by Tibet begin to revolt in rural areas. 2nd August United States The United States Air Force announced that the controversial F-35A Lightning II joint-standoff fighter jet is now "combat ready." 5th August Rio de Janeiro, Brazil The 2016 Summer Olympics officially opens. 11th August Andersen Air Force Base, Guam B-52, B-1 and B-2 bombers have landed in territory to conduct Bomber Assurance and Deterrence policy. This is the first time these bombers are simultaneously based in the U.S. Pacific Command area of responsibility. The deployment comes roughly two weeks after a similar deployment of USAF intercontinental bombers to the British territory of Diego Garcia in the Indian Ocean. 13th August (Proposed) Uzbekistan Uzbekistan is ordered by the UN to release Karakalpakstan. 15th August (Proposed) Karakalpakstan, Uzbekistan Much celebrating in Karakalpakstan as Uzbekistan releases them. 20th August Gaziantep, Turkey At least 54 people are killed when a wedding is attacked by a suicide bomber. 21st August Rio de Janeiro, Brazil The 2016 Summer Olympics officially comes to a close. 22nd August Oslo, Norway Formal peace talks between the Government of the Philippines, the Communist Party of the Philippines, the New People's Army and National Democratic Front resume. 24th August Central Italy, Italy During the night a violent earthquake of 6.0 on the Richter scale happened in Italy, the center of this earthquake was in the valley of the Tronto, the city of Accumoli, Amatrice, Norcia and Arquata del Tronto was semi completely destroyed, from the last official news 250 people died and other 200 was wounded. The earthquake was also heard at Rome, Bologna, Florence, Perugia, L'Aquila and Naples. Russia, US, Scotland and others have send humanitarian help at the earthquake victims, also many Italian volunteers will help the order forces and the fire fighters in the rescue of the wounded. There are some aftershocks reported and many other will happened and the balance of the victims will go up. Category:Scotland says "Yes" Category:Timelines